


The Envoy

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alien Culture, Data is both clueless and hyper competent, Emotion chip who, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot With Porn, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: The Enterprise welcomes an alien envoy who's unusual methods cause several crew members to face some uncomfortable truths about themselves and their peers.Among which is Geordi’s growing crush on his android best friend.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Worf & OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The main reason I wrote this fic (apart from wanting to add more Daforge to the internet) is that it is very strange to watch Star Trek Next Gen in 2020 and see what mostly white, male, straight writers from the late 80’s thought an ideal futuristic society was.  
> From my black and queer perspective, the dissonance is, sometimes, really disturbing and I wanted to highlight that.  
> Not to mention that my anarchist ass is very much *not* into the kind of hierarchy that is inherent to Starfleet. 😂
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be strictly Geordi and Data centric but then a whole subplot with Worf happened because I just cannot keep my hands off the “naturally violent” alien.😂
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy my nonsense !💕

Frankly, Geordi didn’t know what to expect from their visitor and he wasn’t the only one. Over the last few days the crew had been unusually curious and gossipy. Then again, it had been a quiet week, and boredom didn’t mix well with people who were as used to excitement, or terror, as the Enterprise’s crew. So Geordi understood the ensigns’ excited chipper. Stars, the second he was off duty he happily listened to the crazyrumours that had been spreading around the ship.

Sometimes, while he was lounging at the Ten Forward, he would hear Guinan throw an even wilder one into the mix, just to enjoy the ensuing chaos.

“I’ve heard the Betels have wings.”

“Wings ?! What kind ? Feathered like birds ? Or skin like bats ?” Wesley asked excitedly.

“They are made entirely of metal and fall every 10 Earth years, they use it to coat their ships.”

“And now I know you’ve been pulling my leg for the last 20 minutes.”

“Me ensign Crusher ? I would never !”

The reason Guinan could pull such pranks was that the Federation knew next to nothing about this race. According to Data’s report, the Betels had long lasting and very productive relationships with the Klingons, as well as several other races for centuries, but had somehow steered away from humans until now. They had gone so far to conceal their presence that people who were in contact with Betels had systematically made sure humans did not meet or even see them. Starfleet had learned some Klingons captains who had been part of the Federation for years actually had Betel partners without anyone the wiser until a few months ago.

The cause of such secrecy was attributed to a terrible diplomatic incident with the Vulcans dating back centuries. It had been so bad the Vulcans had erased it from their records, along with any relevant information they had on the specie. And since the Vulcans were humanity’s major ally well...

Geordi couldn’t help but wonder what kind of people the Betels were for their entire race to turn invisible over a diplomatic incident and yet somehow managing to be best buddies with the Klingons. Deanna wasn’t quite sure what to make of it either:

“I lack information. The fact that they have such close relationship with the Klingons isn’t as helpful as everyone seem to think.” She had explained to the captain when he had asked her for a profile at the last meeting: “There are many grounds on which the two races could have connected that could also have been a source of disagreement with the Vulcans. And without Commander Worf’s input...”

“I wish I could be more helpful, but on that matter I am sworn to secrecy until explicitly stated otherwise by a Betel themselves. Moreover, our colony was pretty remote and I was very young when I left it. So I’m afraid that what I do know is closer to fairy tales and legends than actual truth.”

“Yet you are not fearful or uneasy. If anything you are... Looking forward said meeting.” The counsellor stated.

Geordi knew she was referring to the emotions she could sense thanks to her Bethazoid abilities, but honestly, Worf had been so unusually transparent in his excitement Geordi could have come to the same conclusion, even without his visor. It made sense since the head of security was the most likely to know who they were about to deal with, but it still was very strange for Worf to be so forward in his interest to anything. Even when it came to battle he tended to not show his enthusiasm too much in order not to startle his easily offended human crewmates.

As for Geordi as curious as he was regarding the intricacies of their guest’s mind or their appearance, it wasn’t what he was excited about. No, whenever news came of an encounter with a new civilization the only thing on Geordi’s mind was the technology.

“You really believe they could have a noteworthy technological input ? If they had, shouldn’t we have had at least a glimpse of it by now ?” Data asked while his hands were still expertly playing the violin. Geordi smiled. Usually, he would be content listening to the music in silence and contemplating the perfectly cut profile of his friend against the halo of gold that surrounded him. But today his mind was reeling and Data, in a very Data fashion, was happily bouncing ideas off him while casually playing one of the most difficult instruments in the whole known universe.

“Think about it, we may have never encountered Betels, but we know their allies. What if they have influenced Klingon technology ? Their cloaking devices or their weaponry ?”

“Interesting theory. It would make them valuable allies.”

“What do you think of all of this Data ?” The android took a few seconds to ponder, the melody never faltering despite his slightly knitted brow:

“While a chance of expending my knowledge is always welcome, I fail to share, or even understand, the general excitement over the presence of the Betel representative onboard. Moreover, I am surprised by the breach in protocol.”

“Yes, it’s true that having them beam up directly on our vessel without any prior contact is... Unusual.” The engineer frowned, suddenly a tad worried.

The Betels’ conditions, they had received through captain K’Nera, were very clear: they had asked for their ambassador to be beamed aboard the Enterprise and to stay in the vessel for a few days, at the end of which they would report to their people and the Betels would decide the best course of action. Which meant that for a few days the Enterprise was supposed to stay within reach of K’Nera’s ship.

Not only was this very unusual but had it been anyone but captain K’Nera, with whom the Enterprise had good relationships, Geordi would have thought this whole thing to be a convoluted trap.

“Geordi, why are so many crew members so excited about this whole affair ?” Data asked his referee in most things human, taking his mind off his worries.

“I think it’s just curiosity. We humans like to meet new people ; as daunting as it can be it’s also thrilling in a way.”

“Curiosity.” Data repeated: “It is considered a very human trait among alien races.”

“You say that but you’ve been studying us intently and have tried to copy our behaviour, aren’t you driven by curiosity yourself ?”

“For all we know I could be driven by my programming.” Data replied matter of factly: “However it is true that amassing information is my main activity.”

“But you take no pleasure in it.” Geordi concluded. For the first time since their conversation had begun there was a pause in the music.

“Pleasure... Outside of very specific parameters, the very definition of it is difficult for me to parse since it is all deeply linked to organic life and biology. Pleasure is a survival tactic, hormones biological brains feed their bodies and themselves in order to accomplish tasks that would otherwise be too painful or difficult. Take pleasure away from organic life forms and they let themselves die. But since I am not alive, I have no need for an incentive to live.” Geordi couldn’t help an amused smile:

“And yet, you are playing the violin because you like Sherlock Holmes.” Data’s eyebrow rose and he blinked:

“Indeed.” He conceded as he resumed playing: “Maybe I am capable of pleasure outside of dedicated programs after all. Maybe Doctor Soong was such an expert at mimicking organic life he made my positronic brain capable of experiencing it in a broader range than he had first planned. However, my appreciation of Sherlock Holmes is not the only reason I play: I relate to the character’s way of thinking and wish to find out if I can understand him -and therefore humanity- better by partaking in the same activities as him. Moreover, I know you like to hear me play.”

Geordi felt his face heat up. There was no smugness in Data’s voice. To him it was, -no doubt- just the enunciation of a fact: He knew Geordi liked to hear him play the violin, therefore he would play for him, because he was his friend and wanted to please him. But the head engineer still felt like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Because he might have been enjoying Data’s violin, and the perfect excuse it gave him to gaze at him undisturbed for long minutes, a little too much. The android stopped playing again:

“Was I mistaken ?”

“A... About what ?” Geordi stammered.

“You liking my music.”

“No, not at all.”

“I thought as much.” Data said as he resumed playing. This time, his smile was definitely smug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for TW.

Since he wasn’t needed in engineering at the moment, Geordi had asked the Captain if he could greet the Betel envoy. Picard had seen no reason to refuse.

The thing was that, as happy as Geordi was in engineering, it reduced his opportunities to interact with the alien species the ship encountered, and sometimes he missed being on the bridge or part of the away teams. He suspected their Captain knew that much. Also, Geordi’s blindness and skin colour had been useful more than once to put alien representatives at ease if only on a subconscious level.

Deanna and Worf were both here (of course) and so was William. The later was boiling with nervous energy while Worf was unusually at ease. It felt a lot like Opposite Day.

“I have a lock on them Sir.” The transporter chief announced.

“Energize.” The captain commanded.

The Betel envoy materialized. They were taller than all the humans aboard but still smaller than Worf and were very obviously from an amphibian race. They were built for swimming: Huge shoulders, flat muscular chest, small waist, powerful legs and arms, and finally webbed fingers and feet. They also had big round eyes reminiscent of Earth’s octopus, and when they blinked three different layers of eyelids would close and open. Geordi couldn’t make out their colour, but his visor informed him that their skin reflected light in a very different way from humans.

He could tell all of that because they were wearing the very bare minimum when it came to clothes. The only thing they wore was an artistically draped toga that covered their genitals, behind, and half of their torso, and that was it.

“I am Zeodeh, envoy of the Betels.” Zeodeh introduced themselves. That was a surprising introduction on many fronts: No title ? Not even a family name ? Picard seemed equally taken aback but quickly found his footing.

“As representative of the United Federation of Planets and Humanity, we welcome you aboard our vessel, the Enterprise. I am Captain Picard and...” He didn’t get to finish that sentence. Between one blink and the next the envoy was on him...

Kissing him within an inch of his life.

It wasn’t a chaste kiss either, Picard had opened his mouth from shock and the envoy was now exploring it deeply with what Geordi thought was a tongue... Until they took it out, and it turned out it was very much not one. It was closer to a spider’s chelicerae and ended with wicked fangs, carefully folded as to not hurt by accident. The two articulated parts rubbed against each other for a few seconds and the three eyelids folded halfway while the envoy’s eyes moved left and right in a manner surprisingly similar to Data looking up information. Or maybe Geordi was just seeing the android everywhere lately.

The stunned silence that had accompanied the scene turned into chaos. Riker shouldered the envoy to position himself between them and the still livid Captain who was gaping like a fish on dry land. It was Worf, of all people, who prevented the first officer from aiming his phaser at Zeodeh.

All the while Deanna and Geordi just stared, slack jawed, too dumbfounded to react.

Geordi was starting to understand why previous attempts at diplomacy with the Betels had gone poorly.

Zeodeh looked at the humans, uncomprehending.

“Have I been offensive ?” They asked.

“I am afraid what seems to be considered a normal greeting among Betels is an extremely intimate gesture among humans.” Deanna explained. Tension ran through the alien’s body, the gravity of the situation dawning on them:

“Oh Captain Picard I am so very sorry !” They apologized profusely: “Our races have barely met... I shouldn’t have assumed...”

“Well... Hum... It’s quite alright. We’ll simply, hum... Try to avoid further incidents of the sort.”

“Of course, thank you for your magnanimity.” The envoy replied: “Is touch in general unwelcome ?”

“As long as you abstain from kissing a person you’ve barely met it should be fine. But it is always better to ask.” Commander Riker replied in a clipped tone. “I am William Riker, First Officer.” He added, since the Captain hadn’t had the opportunity to introduce him.

“May I greet you First Officer William Riker ?” The man made a face, he had given his full name but hadn’t expected for it to be used, even though he should have.

“Of course... Zeodeh?”

“That is my name.”

“Excuse me but we are not used to address ambassadors solely by their given names.”

“Then you may call me “sir” or “mister”. Since the Klingons call me qaH and I believe those are the closest equivalent.”

“Of course sir. Yes, you may greet me.” William said righting himself.

Riker’s reputation as a lady’s man was well earned, and he was not one to back away from an encounter with aliens, but at the moment his apprehension at being touched by the towering male Betel was obvious. Thankfully, the envoy didn’t do anything unbecoming (this time): He carefully held both sides of the commander’s jaw, closed his eyes and slowly put their foreheads against each other’s for a few seconds before taking a step back. The humans let out a collective breath of relief. This could work.

Zeodeh repeated the gesture with Deanna and Geordi once they had introduced themselves. As soon as he had finished greeting Geordi however, he stared at him:

“How come you are wearing a device over your eyes and the others are not ?” He asked.

“It’s because I am blind, sir.” Geordi wouldn’t answer this question if it was asked by a human, they should know better, but he didn’t take it to heart when it came from aliens outside of the Federation.

“I don’t understand, does this identify you as blind ?”

“No, it allows me to see.” If anything that made the alien more confused:

“But... If you are blind... You cannot see...”

“I wouldn’t naturally. But the visor is a piece of technology that makes it possible, although differently from my peers.”

“Fascinating.”

The chief engineer tried to hide his disappointment at the alien specie apparently not being as technology advanced as he had hoped. Then again, it could simply be a matter of what they had specialized in:

“I take it you don’t have this kind of technology ?”

“No, that would be cruel to force people to see.” Geordi blinked in surprise. That was an interesting point of view.

“But you do have blind people on your planet, how do you accommodate them ?”

“By making sure they are provided an environment in which they can move safely. Were you to visit my home, or my city, you could do so without your visor on and still enjoy it to its fullest.” Suddenly Geordi was interested in way more than Betel technology, but they would discuss it later, surely the envoy didn’t want to stay in the transporter room.

His interest had shifted to Worf anyway. Until now Zeodeh had seemed friendly, a little too friendly even, but at the sight of the Klingon both his demeanour and appearance changed drastically. Suddenly his muscles turned rigid, fins appeared on the sides of his neck, shoulders and arms ; as well as wicked spines all over his upper body. Then the appendages they had seen earlier inside his mouth started making a threatening clicking noise. The smile he gave the chief of security was all teeth. Sharp teeth.

“And _you_ must be Worf.”

“Lieutenant Commander Worf, qaH Zeodeh.” He answered with a display of teeth of his own.

“As you travel with Humans should I assume you share their ways or should I salute you as I would any Klingon ?” It sounded like a threat, or an invitation, or both.

“I don’t...” Worf started replying a bit too eagerly before he seemed to remember they weren’t alone: “ I am a Starfleet officer sir, therefore I will ask you to greet me as you did my peers.”

Zeodeh’s fins and spines retracted and his muscles relaxed. But as the two aliens were head to head, Geordi, who was closer to them than the others, clearly heard the envoy whisper in an almost sultry tone: “Do’ Ha’”

Too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW non-consensual kissing  
> Nobody gets hurt but someone gets really surprised.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Here is our envoy and things are already off to an interesting start.😂


End file.
